


Support: Felix and Hubert

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Fanmade Support Conversations, Gen, Sparring, it's hubert and felix ofc they can't start on a good note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Why intsys always makes my faves not interact? Oh well, I supposed I'll have to do it myself. Also ofc I'm gonna make an A+ support + paired ending with them.You can also find me on tumblr@bi-naesalaand on twitter@vault_emblem





	1. C Support

**Author's Note:**

> Why intsys always makes my faves not interact? Oh well, I supposed I'll have to do it myself. Also ofc I'm gonna make an A+ support + paired ending with them.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

**Felix: **You’re disturbing my training.

**Hubert: **Ah, so you finally noticed me.

**Felix: **I noticed you a long time ago already. I just hoped that if I ignored you, you would’ve left.

**Felix: **I’m not here to give free lessons to whoever wants to watch me.

**Hubert: **I’m afraid that is not what I’m here for.

**Felix: **Then what is it?

**Hubert: **You left your house too readily for this to be a genuine gesture.

**Felix: **And what exactly do you think I’m doing here, then?

**Hubert: **Many things, actually. You could be spying on us, gathering information, maybe even plotting against…

**Felix: **This must be the stupidest thing I’ve heard today. All I care about is getting stronger and I saw that I had more chances here than with the Boar, that’s it.

**Felix: **And now leave before I decide to use you as my new training dummy.

**Hubert: **Big words, but I wonder if you’d be actually capable of putting them into action.

**Felix: **Keep talking, and I might.


	2. B support

**Felix: **You again.

**Hubert: **Is something the matter?

**Felix: **Here.

**Hubert: **This is… a training sword.

**Felix: **Glad to see your sight still functions. Now come here.

**Hubert: **I assume you want to spar with me, am I correct?

**Felix: **What do you think I gave you that for? Of course I want to spar.

**Felix: **Since you seem to enjoy looming over me like a shadow, you can always make yourself useful.

**Hubert: **I am not here to be your plaything I’ll let you know.

**Felix: **Who said you were going to be? Training is mutually beneficial.

**Felix: **Or you don’t believe you need to get better?

**Hubert: **… Very well, I will spar with you. But swords aren’t going to be the weapon I use.

**Felix: **You mean to throw magic at me?

**Hubert: **You don’t seem frightened.

**Felix: **On the contrary, I’m intrigued.

**Hubert: **Umpf. We shall see what you’ll be when I’m done with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one's gonna be a B+ support cause I want to continue this scene


	3. B+ Support

**Felix:** I see that… you’re still… standing…

**Hubert: **I could… say the same… to you…

**Felix: **Giving up already?

**Hubert: **I’m afraid I must. I have other duties to attend to, I can’t… let all my energy go to waste.

**Felix: **…

**Hubert: **What?

**Felix: **You’re not that bad as a sparring partner.

**Hubert: **How so?

**Felix: **Well, first of all, you know how to shut up when necessary.

**Hubert: **Eheh, yes, our companions do tend to be on the… loud spectrum.

**Felix: **And I’ve never sparred with a mage, so this was interesting…

**Hubert: **“Interesting”. That has to be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.

**Felix: **Oh shut it. You are in no place to mock me after the lesson I’ve just given you.

**Hubert: **Lesson? I remember it going differently. Weren’t you the one who took that fireball right on his chest?

**Felix: **Ugh, you’re impossible!

**Hubert: **My apologies, I didn’t mean to interrupt you in the first place. Do continue.

**Felix: **…

**Felix: **I just meant that I wouldn’t mind doing this again, since I doubt you’ll stop spying on me any time soon.

**Hubert: **Spying? I am merely observing you, Felix. You aren’t that important.

**Hubert: **…

**Hubert: **Though I find myself not so averse to repeating the experience. I must say, I find your company way more agreeable than I imagined.

**Felix: **Coming from you, that almost sounds like a compliment.

**Hubert: **And now it’s your turn to shut it.


	4. A Support

**Felix: **There you are.

**Hubert: **Felix! Is there something you need me for?

**Felix: **Nah. I was just checking on you.

**Hubert: **Were you now?

**Hubert: **And why would you be checking on me anyway?

**Felix: **Well, I… Nevermind.

**Hubert: **Come now, you came all this way to see me and you’re already leaving?

**Felix: **Ok, but I swear, if you make fun of me I’ll gut you with no hesitation.

**Hubert: **I swear solemnly that not a single word of ridicule will leave my mouth.

**Felix: **Alright. Well, I was… worried.

**Hubert: **… And why would you be worried? For me of all people? This doesn’t sound like you.

**Felix: **Listen, it’s just that I haven’t seen you following me around for a while and I thought that divine punishment finally got you. That’s all!

**Hubert: **Well, after so much time I can be certain of your loyalty. I don’t need to supervise you anymore.

**Felix: **…

**Hubert: **What is it? I thought you’d be happier of not having me around anymore.

**Felix: **… But I liked it.

**Hubert: **Pardon? You mean you liked it when I was spying on you?

**Felix: **No, I didn’t mean it that way! Are you crazy?!

**Felix: ** What I wanted to say is that… it’s a shame. Interacting with you isn’t the worst thing in the world.

**Hubert: **Coming from you this is the highest of praises.

**Hubert: **Anyway, I’ll say that I find myself… missing those moments spent together as well.

**Felix: **You know what? We should spar like the old days.

**Hubert: **I hate to refuse you, but I’m quite busy at the moment.

**Felix: **…

**Hubert: **But I’ll make sure to make some time for you soon.

**Felix: **You’re not saying that just to let me leave, aren’t you?

**Hubert: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius, I solemnly swear to rearrange my duty schedule to make time for you. Are you happy now?

**Felix: **Ugh, you didn’t need this whole charade! It’s almost like…

**Hubert: **Like what?

**Felix: **Nevermind.

**Felix: **You’re impossible, Hubert.

**Hubert: **But you like me.

**Felix: **Unfortunately, so be careful out there. If you go die now, I’m going to bring you back only to kill you myself.

**Hubert: **Quite macabre, but understood. The same to you, Felix. If you died I would be… surely displeased.

**Ending: **Even as the Empire entered an era of peace Hubert, Edelgard’s closest confidant, was still at war, a war fought in the shadows in order to eliminate every threat to the throne.

To this end, knowing that he could not do this alone, he formed a small private militia specialized in assassination, led by Felix, who did not know how to live in a world without fighting, under Hubert’s commands.

Together they disposed of many threats, contributing to the security of the Empire and still finding time to spend with each other as their bickering friendship and trust grew day by day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I'm done!  
Gotta say, I really liked writing this. I hope you enjoyed it too!


End file.
